rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome
| tribes = | place = 4/20 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 35 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 17/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 17 }} Jerome is a contestant from and . In , Jerome was seemingly in a tight-knit alliance with Dandrew, Kaleb, and Trent, but he decided to flip to Sommer and Stukov after his original alliance left him out of a vote. He was able to get Stukov to use a Hidden Immunity Idol on him and find one of his own, but his undoing was a forced fire-making challenge at the final four, where Stukov would defeat him and make him the final member of the jury. Laying low in , Jerome became terribly outnumbered after a mutiny, leaving him vulnerable and without any allies. Despite prolonging his stay with a few Immunity Challenge wins, Jerome's time in the game came to an end when his tribe eventually lost. Profile Survivor Suburbia Jerome started on the dominant Whatsername tribe, but was swapped onto the St. Jimmy tribe. He held a majority while he was there and was successfully able to get back to a stronger tribe. Once at the merge, Jerome stuck by his Whatsername allies while keeping his options open. He was getting too close to the other side for his allies, Dandrew, Kaleb, and Trent for them to include him on the vote for Vinny. This caused Jerome to rethink his position in the game. He decided he'd flip to join Sommer and Stukov and ride to the end with them. He was also able to orchestrate Trent's elimination. From there, he was able to get Stukov to use an Hidden Immunity Idol on him. He found an idol at the final 5 and played it on himself to ensure he made it to fire. Kaleb won Final Immunity Challenge and sent Jerome up against Stukov for fire. Stukov defeated Jerome, finishing him in 4th. At the Final Tribal Council, Jerome voted for Stukov to win the game, but he would ultimately become the second runner-up to Kaleb and Sommer. Voting History In Episode 14, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jerome, negating 3 votes against him. Also, Dandrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jerome's vote against him. Because Jerome and Dandrew both used Hidden Immunity Idols and negated all the votes cast at Tribal Council, a vote restart was held between all the non-immune players. Jerome voted for Zach on the revote. In Episode 15, Jerome used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. In Episode 16, Kaleb had the advantage of choosing on person to be in the Final Three with him. He chose Sommer, subjecting Jerome and Stukov to a fire-making challenge. Jerome lost the challenge and was eliminated. Ghost Island Jerome started on Tinakula off to a bad start as a "new school" player because Shaina Nichole was putting together an "old school" alliance. Emil liked Jerome though, and made sure he was protected at tribal councils. Luckily for Jerome, there were inactives and bigger fish to fry on his tribe. He made it to the swap, with a close ally of his, Alfie. A Mutiny was offered where Alfie and Jerome agreed to both switch to the other tribe. Alfie did but Jerome was too slow and was stuck horribly outnumbered on Tinakula. He was obviously on the bottom of the tribe as the original Tulagi had the numbers advantage. Jerome kept trying to make bonds and connections with them but he knew he had limited time. The first time Tinakula lost immunity, Jerome became the unanimous vote. Voting History Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Jerome was announced "Best Non-Winning Game," "Best Confessional Maker," and "Most Wanted to Return" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Jerome is one of six contestants to lose a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Jack in , Alex in , Lenny in , Caity in , and Lizzie in . ** Of these contestants, Jerome is the only one to be forced into a fire-making challenge other than a vote. * Jerome is one of three contestants to vote for the second runner-up at the Final Tribal Council. The others are Preston from and Carson from . * Jerome is the only contestant to stay on Tinakula throughout the mutiny in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Suburbia Jury Members Category:Whatsername Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:4th Place Category:17th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Survivor: Ghost Island